El Arquero y La Felina Enmascarada
by Sarabi-Ying-Capricornio
Summary: Ella es una villana contratada por Slade para una misión de robo importante. Lo que ella no se imagina es que un cazador irá tras ella para detener sus maldades,pero ¿será posible? ¿ó el amor hará de las suyas entre el héroe y la villana?. CheshirexSpeedy


El Arquero y Felina Enmascarada:

El Arquero y Felina Enmascarada:

_Ella es una villana co__ntratada por Slade, debe robar cd´s informáticos de Jump City. Pero ella no cuenta con que los Titanes Este, sustituyen a Robin y compañía que se encuentran investigando un caso de contrabando y corrupción. Un reencuentro inesperado puede desencadenar situaciones interesantes y un poco embarazosas entre ellos dos._

**Che x Spe**

-Prólogo:

Los Titanes ya vencieron a la alianza del mal…pero al parecer por varias razones extrañas, otros andan sueltos para hacer sus fechorías y maldades. Pero entre tantos villanos y villanas se destaca una por ser ágil, veloz y con una máscara felina que cualquiera podría pensar que está proyectando sarcasmo ó otras facciones ocultas detrás de la misma.

Una noche es en Jump City y en el interior de un edificio donde se ven engranajes y maquinaria pesada funcionando, vemos a un villano repulsivo de nombre Slade, donde está dando las últimas instrucciones a una chica esbelta que afinaba bien sus cuchillas que traía en sus manos.

-Espero no olvides el encargo, ya que no permito a los traidores y mucho menos mediocres.-dijo Slade cruzándose de brazos.

-Cheshire no respondió ante la altanera amenaza de Slade…pues ella era silenciosa en sus persecuciones y perfecta en sus ataques…pero quién sabe ó sabría cómo rayos se vería detrás de esa máscara, así que para sellar el contrato dejó su afinada actividad mientras escuchaba a su nuevo jefe y para dar a entender todo el orden del criminal cruzó sus cuchillas en forma de x, igual que sus brazos y asintió con la cabeza, una forma de aceptar todo lo impuesto por el enemigo más detestable de Robin.

Y así Slade volvería a causar dolores de cabeza a los titanes…

Mientras tanto en la torre de los titanes, ocupada por Abeja, Aqualad, Más y Menos y Speedy…

-Vaya que ahora tenemos por segunda vez la torre ¿eh chicos?-Dijo abeja sentada tranquila en el sofá, pero sintió mucha incomodidad al ver que los hermanitos "cargas opuestas latosas" como los llamaba abeja no se estaban quietos por querer jugar con speedy el juego de go cars 4: the quest of the secret way, así que se tuvo que quitar aparte que tenía apetito de un refrigerio…

-Pues yo no sé ustedes pero me voy a descansar, después de haber jugado este fabuloso juego,-dijo Speedy, mientras más y menos lo veían con cara de no te vayas…pero speedy estaba muy cansado así que se retiró a su cuarto correspondiente, pero antes de salir a su habitación… -Aqualad estaba entretenido platicando con Raven por telequinesis, pues ya estaban de noviazgo oficial después del combate contra la alianza del mal.-

En eso explotan las ventanas de la sala y aparecen varias sombras de villanos, pero no se distinguen bien quienes son y comienzan a atacar y a pelear a los titanes del este, en eso se deja distinguir una silueta de una villana que se dirige a Speedy para atacarlo, Abeja es atacada de arriba por un villano, lo malo es la fuerte explosión que dejó mucho humo y no se distingue nada y lo peor era sentir la pelea a ciegas pero mantenerse avispado era lo importante.

-Pronto seré tu dulce pesadilla, dice una voz femenina a Speddy, que pese al humo que todavía no se disolvía bien, ésta con fuerza inmoviliza los brazos de éste y simplemente Speddy visualiza una luz, lo cual ya no permite ver el rostro de la chica que parecía que iba a besarlo.

-¡¡Speedy!!…Spy….-dice Abeja zarandeándolo de frente y detrás, el chico por tanto estar pegado a los videojuegos se había dormido por el cansancio de sus ojos y había tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Qué sucede?...-se despierta Speedy exaltado buscando el lugar donde está el ataque y a los atacantes mientras preparaba… ¿dónde están?...-dijo Speedy mientras los otros lo ven con cara de "a este le afectó mucho los videojuegos que ya hasta soñó cosas feas".

-Nadie ha atacado la torre Speedy-dijeron al mismo tiempo Más y Menos.

-Por jugar tanto videojuegos te dormiste y comenzaste a hacer gestos de angustia, por eso Abeja tuvo que despertarte flechita-dijo esto último con sarcasmo, cosa que le molestó a Speedy pero ya ni pelear por ello.

-Bueno ya no hay que pelear por cosas sin sentido-dijo Abeja-mejor hay que irnos a dormir que ya son más de las 10:30 p.m.-dijo la líder yéndose a su cuarto seguida de sus demás compañeros y un Speedy pensativo.

-¿Será una premonición ó de plano ya estoy imaginando tonterías que ni tendrá caso pensar?-y así con esa duda se fue a dormir Speedy a su cuarto.

Continuará.


End file.
